Carta Sentimiento
by Txitxas
Summary: Eriol vuelve para capturar una carta que se ha escabullido, pero Sakura no está... ¿quién le ayudará en esta ocasión?


Todos los derechos sobre la serie de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP, asÃ­ como sus personajes. Yo sÃ³lo escribo esto para que la gente pase un buen rato y se olvide de la realidad sin tener que abusar de las drogas.  
  
Este tiene una dedicaciÃ³n especial para Sakura_Corazon (si asÃ­ no se escribe, me corriges), la cual me pidiÃ³ un fic de Eriol y Tomoyo. "Que sea trÃ¡gico" me dijo, y como a mÃ­ no me cuesta nada crear historias, me inventÃ© una en un dos minutos. Este ha sido el resultado, espero que os guste.  
  
  
  
CARTA SENTIMIENTO  
  
  
  
Ha pasado el tiempo, es verano y Sakura ha convencido a su padre para hacer un viaje a China. En casa de los Kinomoto, Tomoyo ayuda a Sakura a hacer las maletas mientras esta la mira sorprendida como su amiga empieza a sacar vestidos de un baul que ha traÃ­do y los desparrama por la cama sin decidirse por los que Sakura se llevarÃ¡.  
  
-Â¡Tengo una idea! Â¡llÃ©vatelos todos!- dijo Tomoyo emocionada -pero me tienes que prometer que te harÃ¡s fotos con todos puestos-.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?!- se sorprendiÃ³ Sakura -sÃ³lo voy a estar una semana fuera, no voy a tener tiempo de ponerme todos esos vestidos-.  
  
-Debes ponerte guapa... vas a ver a Shaoran- la contestÃ³ esta.  
  
Sakura se llevÃ³ la mano a la cabeza mientras con la otra negaba -pero es que son demasiados-.  
  
Tomoyo usÃ³ su arma secreta con Sakura. Puso cara de decepciÃ³n y el resultado fue inmediato.  
  
-EstÃ¡ bien, estÃ¡ bien- se rindiÃ³ Sakura -me los llevarÃ©-.  
  
Tomoyo volviÃ³ a sonreÃ­r. Su tÃ¡ctica siempre daba el resultado esperado.  
  
En el aeropuerto, Tomoyo observaba como el aviÃ³n despegaba. Kero iba en el equipaje de mano con su forma adoptada, mientras que Yue tambiÃ©n iba como Yukito puesto que Touya le habÃ­a invitado. SuspirÃ³ dejando caer la cabeza y pensando en lo larga que iba a ser la semana sin su mejor amiga.  
  
-Hola Tomoyo, que sorpresa encontrarte aquÃ­- oyo a su espalda.  
  
Se girÃ³ y vio a Eriol con una pequeÃ±a mochila en la espalda que la sonreÃ­a amigablemente mientras se ajustaba las gafas con una mano.  
  
-Â¡Eriol! Â¿quÃ© haces aquÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Tomoyo sonriente.  
  
-Vine porque algo se quedÃ³ pendiente, pero vamos a tomar un helado Â¿te parece?-.  
  
Se fueron los a la cafeterÃ­a y comentaron como les habÃ­a ido desde que Eriol se fuera a Inglaterra. Eriol la contÃ³ que habÃ­a estado estudiando bastante la cultura japonesa, y que rebuscando entre todos los libros encontrÃ³ uno que era en especial muy interesante.  
  
-Se trata de una enciclopedia de todas las cartas de Clow que existen. Algunas ni siquiera Keroberos o Yue tienen constancia de que existen, es por eso que he venido-.  
  
Tomoyo se llevÃ³ una mano a la boca sorprendida -Â¿no me digas que todavÃ­a hay cartas de Clow sueltas?-.  
  
Eriol la tranquilizÃ³ cogiendo la mano que tenÃ­a libre entre las suyas -no te preocupes, seguro que entre Sakura y yo la podremos capturar sin problemas-.  
  
La niÃ±a bajÃ³ su cabeza -Sakura se acaba de ir a hacer un viaje a China con su familia-.  
  
Las facciones del muchacho se endurecieron por un momento, pero recobrÃ³ la compostura enseguida soltando las manos de Tomoyo -entonces no me queda mÃ¡s remedio que capturarla yo solo-.  
  
-Yo te podrÃ­a ayudar- se ofreciÃ³ ella -siempre estaba con Sakura cuando tenÃ­a que capturar alguna carta-.  
  
-Muchas gracias- agradeciÃ³ este -pero esta carta es muy peligrosa-.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ©?-.  
  
Eriol comenzÃ³ a hablar como si hablara para sÃ­ mismo -se trata de la carta Sentimiento. El amo Clow la creÃ³ para aislarse de cualquier tipo de sentimiento cuando tenÃ­a que realizar algÃºn hechizo en el que sus sentimientos le podrÃ­an haber jugado una mala pasada. Esa carta absorve cualquier sentimiento humano y deja a la persona mÃ¡s frÃ­a que un tÃ©mpano de hielo-.  
  
-Â¿Y cÃ³mo es que ni Sakura, ni Shaoran, ni tÃº pudÃ­steis sentirla?-.  
  
El chico volviÃ³ a sonreÃ­r mientras se levantaba de la mesa -eso es porque nuestros poderes provienen justamente de nuestros sentimientos. Esa carta no emite ninguna mÃ¡gia, sÃ³lo absorve, como si fuera una esponja-.  
  
Tomoyo se levantÃ³ tambiÃ©n de la mesa en donde estaban los dos sentados. El helado se lo habÃ­an terminado y Eriol se dispuso a despedirse cuando esta le volviÃ³ a preguntar.  
  
-AsÃ­ que... Â¿no quieres que te ayude?-.  
  
Algo en el interior del chico se moviÃ³ cuando vio la cara de decepciÃ³n en ella. La hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que fuera con Ã©l -estÃ¡ bien... pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga-.  
  
Tomoyo volviÃ³ a sonreÃ­r, su estratagema habÃ­a surtido efecto como con Sakura.  
  
Pasaron el resto de la semana juntos buscando la carta. Eriol estaba alojado en la casa de Tomoyo -asÃ­ siempre podrÃ© ayudarte en el caso en el que la carta aparezca- y este no pudo negarse a sus deseos. Pasaban todo el dÃ­a juntos y cuando llegaba la noche, ambos estaban tan rendidos de recorrer las calles de un sitio para otro que despuÃ©s de cenar se quedaban dormidos cuando se sentaban en el sofÃ¡ para ver un poco la televisiÃ³n.  
  
El Ãºltimo dÃ­a, los dos caminaban por el parque del pingÃ¼ino cuando una persona se cruzÃ³ por su camino como si de un zombi se tratase. Eriol se quedÃ³ mirando a la persona fijamente mientras Tomoyo hablaba de lo rÃ¡pido que habÃ­a pasado la semana.  
  
-Creo que la carta estÃ¡ por aquÃ­- la cortÃ³ sin levantar la voz.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿aquÃ­?- preguntÃ³ esta observando tambiÃ©n al hombre.  
  
-SÃ­, ese hombre estÃ¡ totalmente vacio por dentro... obsÃ©rvale-.  
  
Una mujer que parecÃ­a que parecÃ­a estar esperando a alguien, sonriÃ³ al verlo y cuando el hombre se acercÃ³ a ella, esta le abrazÃ³. Pero el individuo ni siquiera se inmutÃ³, reconociÃ³ a la mujer, pero no hubo ninguna muestra de afecto hacia ella.  
  
-La carta Sentimiento se alimenta de todas los sentimientos de las personas, desde el amor hasta el odio- frunciÃ³ el ceÃ±o al ver como el hombre no correspondÃ­a al enfado de la mujer por ser tan parco en su saludo -esta carta no necesita la magia de nadie para vivir, puede mantenerse quitando los sentimientos de las personas, es la mÃ¡s independiente y la que mÃ¡s le costaba al amo Clow mantener quieta-.  
  
Tomoyo estaba absorta viendo la escena en la que la mujer le daba un tortazo y salÃ­a corriendo mientras el que debÃ­a ser su novio, simplemente se daba la vuelta y se iba por otro lado. Eriol por si parte la observa de reojo con algo de preocupaciÃ³n.  
  
-No puedo dejar que se exponga de esta manera- pensÃ³ este.  
  
-Â¿Vamos esta noche a por ella?- preguntÃ³ de repente Tomoyo girando la cabeza de repente hacia Eriol.  
  
-Â¿Eh?... Â¿quÃ©?- fue cogido por sorpresa mientras la miraba -sÃ­... claro- fue lo que logrÃ³ decir mientras se atragantaba.  
  
La noche llegÃ³ y en el parque del pingÃ¼ino, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban preparados para enfrentarse a la carta sentimiento.  
  
-Â¿De verdad crees que voy bien asÃ­?- preguntÃ³ Eriol mientras se tiraba de la camisa.  
  
-Â¡EstÃ¡s perfecto!- exclamÃ³ Tomoyo mientras no dejaba de grabar al chico con su inseparable cÃ¡mara.  
  
Estaba vestido con una camisa holgada de color azul, cuello abierto ribeteado en dorado; las mangas anchas, estaban bordadas con runas como si de un brazalete mÃ¡gico se tratase y tanto en el pecho como en la espalda tenÃ­a bordado en negro brillante su cÃ­rculo mÃ¡gico. Los pantalones eran de color verde, un poco ajustados pero sin limitar su movimiento; pequeÃ±as estrellas brillantes estaban repartidas por toda su superficie. Para terminar, llevaba unos botines de color marrÃ³n oscuro sin punta y que se llevaban por encima del pantalÃ³n.  
  
-Me siento un poco extraÃ±o vestido asÃ­- se intentÃ³ quejar el chico mientras se observaba detenidamente -hubiera preferido el que traje conmigo de Inglaterra-.  
  
-Â¿No te gusta?-.  
  
Eriol se la quedÃ³ mirando por un momento y la sensaciÃ³n que tenÃ­a cada vez que ella le ponÃ­a esa cara de decepciÃ³n le volviÃ³ a hacer cosquillas. SonriÃ³ y abriÃ³ los brazos -pero este traje es perfecto para atrapar a la carta Sentimiento-.  
  
Una rÃ¡faga de aire frÃ­o cruzÃ³ el parque en ese momento haciendo que Tomoyo se estremeciera. Eriol observÃ³ con gesto serio los alrededores, pero no habÃ­a ningÃºn signo de la carta.  
  
-Esto no me gusta- murmurÃ³ para sÃ­ agarrando con mÃ¡s fuerza el bÃ¡culo.  
  
Como si de una descarga se tratase, un rayo apareciÃ³ desde detrÃ¡s de unos Ã¡rboles dirigido hacia Eriol. Este sÃ³lo tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un lado mientras el rayo golpeaba duramente el suelo.  
  
-Â¡Cuidado Tomoyo!- logrÃ³ exclamar el chico al esquivar el ataque.  
  
Tomoyo estaba absorta viendo como la carta tomaba cuerpo y lo grababa todo con su cÃ¡mara. Cuando la carta se hizÃ³ visible, pudo ver su forma; era igual que un demonio elÃ©ctrico con cara humana; esta cambiaba constantemente, pasaba de la alegrÃ­a, a la adoraciÃ³n, al odio, a la resignaciÃ³n, a la tristeza, en fin a todos los sentimientos humanos.  
  
Eriol lanzÃ³ un potente hecizo paralizante, pero Sentimiento lo esquivÃ³ fÃ¡cilmente y su cara cambiÃ³ a la burla. ContraatacÃ³ este con un lo que parecÃ­a un rayo elÃ©ctrico del que Eriol se librÃ³ creando un escudo. El rostro de Sentimiento cambiÃ³ entonces por el de asombro, pero al minuto siguiente fue reemplazado por el de prepotencia.  
  
Con una agilidad felina, Eriol se lanzÃ³ hacia la carta creando un hechizo de cÃ¡rcel, pero esta en vez de defenderse, saltÃ³ directamente hacia la cÃ¡mara de Tomoyo y se introdujo en ella.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Tomoyo suelta la cÃ¡mara!!- gritÃ³.  
  
Era demasiado tarde, Tomoyo callÃ³ al suelo como si hubiera sido fulminada. Antes de acercarse, creo un escudo alrededor de los dos y parÃ³ el tiempo. DespuÃ©s se asegurÃ³ que Sentimiento no habÃ­a escapado de su escudo, pero lo que mÃ¡s le extraÃ±Ã³ fue que no encontrÃ³ rastro de la carta. Con una sospecha, se acercÃ³ hasta Tomoyo y la tocÃ³ la cara. Estaba frÃ­a como un glaciar. Se retirÃ³ asustado, pero se repuso y buscÃ³ el pulso encontrÃ¡ndolo normal.  
  
-Debe estar dentro de ella- pensÃ³ -mientras estÃ© allÃ­ no puedo hacer nada, pero si no hago algo pronto, puede acabar por matarla-.  
  
Tomoyo suspirÃ³ y una neblina saliÃ³ de sus labios para volver al estado en el que se encontraba. Eriol aferrÃ³ la mano de la chica y comenzÃ³ a susurrar una letanÃ­a mÃ¡s antigua que el hombre en una lengua incomprensible con los ojos cerrados. Una luz empezÃ³ a surgir de sus manos y se fue extendiendo por el cuerpo del muchacho. La frente de este, comenzÃ³ a empaparse de sudor y apretÃ³ los parpados sin dejar de repetir el conjuro.  
  
De repente, Eriol desapareciÃ³ de la vista, sÃ³lo quedÃ³ el cuerpo de Tomoyo tumbada en el suelo protegida por el escudo intemporal.  
  
Eriol abriÃ³ los ojos muy despacio. El esfuerzo hecho le habÃ­a dejado muy agotado y temÃ­a no estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a la carta Sentimiento. Mantener el conjuro consumÃ­a grandes cantidades de magia, por lo que decidiÃ³ ir con cuidado. ObservÃ³ a su alrededor cuidadosamente, se encontraba en lo que parecÃ­a una verde pradera sin fin; a su lado encontrÃ³ vestidos que bailaban solos un eterno vals y como si fueran atraidos por su persona empezaron a bailar a su alrededor como electrones a un Ã¡tomo.  
  
EmpezÃ³ a andar despacio y los vestidos se quedaron atrÃ¡s al compas de su inaudible mÃºsica. Como salidas de la tierra, una serie de burbujas de colores empezaron a flotar en el aire. Una de ellas; flotÃ³ hasta la altura de sus ojos, era de color azul marino y dentro de ella pudo ver la escena en la que Tomoyo confesaba a Sakura que preferÃ­a ver a la persona amada feliz aunque no estuviera a su lado. Eriol avanzÃ³ un poco y en otra burbuja de color rosa pudo ver la escena en la que Eriol limpiaba la nariz a Tomoyo despuÃ©s de tomar un batido hacÃ­a dos dÃ­as.  
  
Estaba el chico viendo todas esas escenas cuando a lo lejos, algo comenzaba a cobrar brillo. AferrÃ³ su bÃ¡culo y echo a correr hacia allÃ­. Cuando llegÃ³, encontrÃ³ algo que le dejo boquiabierto; la carta Sentimiento estaba encerrada en un baul de cristal. Dentro del baÃºl tambiÃ©n se encontraban unas pequeÃ±as rÃ©plicas de Sakura y de Eriol.  
  
-Â¡Sentimiento!- la llamÃ³.  
  
Sentimiento volviÃ³ la cara y una sonrisa malÃ©vola apareciÃ³ en su rostro cambiante.  
  
-Vas a volver al lugar que te corresponde con las demÃ¡s cartas de Clow-.  
  
La carta enseÃ±Ã³ las dos figuras y hablÃ³ -estoy encerrado aquÃ­ sin posibilidad de salir- la cara cambiÃ³ a una de lÃ¡stima.  
  
Eriol se acercÃ³ hasta el baul y lo tocÃ³ con las manos, pero al instante las retirÃ³ -si te saco de ahÃ­ acabarÃ¡s conmigo y con Tomoyo-.  
  
Sentimiento cambiÃ³ a una cara de odio infinito -si no me sacas dejarÃ© a esta chica tan vacia que hasta un pez tendrÃ¡ mÃ¡s sentimientos que ella-.  
  
-PodrÃ­a destruir el baul contigo dentro y se acabarÃ­a el problema- contestÃ³ sonriendo triunfalmente.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s seguro?- preguntÃ³ burlonamente enseÃ±ando las dos figuras -Â¿sabes? este es el centro del amor, lo conozco muy bien y te puedo decir que estas dos figuras representan a las dos personas mÃ¡s importantes en la vida de Tomoyo. Si lo destruyes, nunca podrÃ¡ amar a nadie-.  
  
Eriol apretÃ³ los puÃ±os mientras escuchaba a Sentimiento. Una sensaciÃ³n de rabia contenida que nunca la habÃ­a experimentado se fue apoderando de Ã©l y los recuerdos de la Ãºltima semana pasada con ella fueron recorriendo su memoria.  
  
-Te propongo un trato- dijo al fin.  
  
La carta dibujÃ³ el asombro en su rostro -Â¿quÃ© trato?-.  
  
Eriol levantÃ³ la cabeza y le mirÃ³ a los ojos -yo por ella-.  
  
Sentimiento saltaba de alegrÃ­a dentro del baul de cristal -de acuerdo, acepto el trato-.  
  
El chico comenzÃ³ recitar un hechizo para abrir el baul. El objeto temblaba, pero no se abrÃ­a y la impaciencia de Sentimiento fue creciendo.  
  
-Â¿No sabes abrirla?- se acercÃ³ hasta la cerradura y puso una de sus elÃ©ctricas manos sobre ella -Â¡yo lo harÃ©!- dijo dejando la figura de Sakura en el suelo.  
  
Eriol abriÃ³ los ojos en ese momento y pronunciÃ³ la Ãºltima parte del conjuro. Sentimiento vio horrorizado que lo que en realidad iba a hacer Eriol era destruirla de la Ãºnica manera posible. Kamikaze.  
  
Tomoyo se levantÃ³ temblando de frÃ­o del suelo. Lo Ãºltimo que recordaba era la descarga que le dio su cÃ¡mara cuando la carta sentimiento entrÃ³ en ella. De Eriol no habÃ­a ni rastro, excepto por su bÃ¡culo que yacÃ­a a su lado. BuscÃ³ por los alrededores sin encontrarle, entonces se dio cuenta que su cÃ¡mara habÃ­a estado grabando todo lo que habÃ­a ocurrido.  
  
Sin perder un instante, cogiÃ³ los dos objetos y se los llevÃ³ a casa, siempre mirando para atrÃ¡s buscando a Eriol. Nada mÃ¡s llegar, fue directamente a su cuarto y encendiÃ³ el vÃ­deo y el televisor.  
  
SacÃ³ la cinta de la cÃ¡mara y la introdujo dentro del vÃ­deo. RebobinÃ³ la cinta entera y empezÃ³ a verla. Pudo ver como Eriol se miraba a sÃ­ mismo y distinguiÃ³ un ligero rubor cuando le pillÃ³ mirÃ¡ndola mientras pensaba que ella estaba filmando su ropa. Vio la pelea contra la carta Sentimiento y de repente la imagen se llenÃ³ de estÃ¡tica por unos momentos.  
  
Tomoyo se encontraba ansiosa por saber quÃ© es lo que pasÃ³ despuÃ©s, pero no durÃ³ mucho porque la imagen volviÃ³ a ser nÃ­tida. Entonces vio que el paisaje era diferente, parecÃ­a el cÃ©sped de un parque; en la imagen estaba Eriol con los brazos en cruz mientras de sus manos salÃ­an un aura de color amarillento. Dicha aura encerraba a la carta Sentimiento que se debatÃ­a y su rostro mostraba un horror tal que la chica se estremeciÃ³.  
  
Sentimiento se acercaba al cuerpo de Eriol y se empezÃ³ fundir con Ã©l. El gesto de dolor del muchacho sobrecogiÃ³ a Tomoyo, pero Sentimiento seguÃ­ fundiendose con su cuerpo. Por Ãºltimo y con una cara de profunda tristeza se terminÃ³ por fundir con Eriol.  
  
Este hincÃ³ una rodilla en tierra y mirÃ³ hacia el objetivo. Su tÃ­pica sonrisa apareciÃ³ y hablÃ³ hacia ella.  
  
-Como dijiste una vez... prefiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado-.  
  
Su cara se contrajo por el dolor y la imagen desapareciÃ³ siendo sustituida por estÃ¡tica. Tomoyo estaba petrificada en su sitio. MirÃ³ de repente hacia su regazo y vio que tenÃ­a agarrado el bÃ¡culo con fuerza. Dos lÃ¡grimas cayeron en Ã©l y se recostÃ³ observando el techo sin decir palabra.  
  
Sakura llegÃ³ al aeropuerto y enseguida vio a Tomoyo que la estaba esperando.  
  
-Â¡Que guay! sabÃ­a que me estabas esperando- exclamÃ³ Sakura al llegar al lado de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sonriÃ³ pero sin mucha convicciÃ³n. De repente, Sakura sintiÃ³ una presencia y mirÃ³ hacia todos lados.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© pasa Sakura?- preguntÃ³ Tomoyo.  
  
-No sÃ©... es como si hubiera sentido la presencia de Eriol cerca- la contestÃ³, pero enseguida se llevÃ³ la mano a la cabeza -pero debe ser el cansancio Â¿no te parece?-.  
  
Tomoyo se llevÃ³ las manos al corazÃ³n y bajÃ³ la cabeza -sÃ­... debe ser el cansancio-.  
  
Mientras tanto en el baul de cristal, la figura de Eriol se moviÃ³ sÃ³lo un poco, y sonriÃ³ para sÃ­ mismo.  
  
-Mientras me guardes en tu corazÃ³n, nunca morirÃ©-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Terminado. Espero que os guste, pero si le ha gustado a Sakura_Corazon, me doy por satisfecho. De todas maneras me podÃ©is decir que escribo muy mal y que mis historias no valen para nada en redskinhead@latinmail.com que siempre contesto a todo. 


End file.
